The two souls
by WinterKing7743
Summary: When Naruto clashes with Sasuke at the final valley things take an unexpected turn when Naruto is suddenly sucked through a mysteries portal to an unknown world what will happen to our favorite number one hyperactive knucklehead ninja read to find out.
1. prologue

Prologue

Narutoooooooo!

Sasukeeeeeeeee!

They yelled out charging each other Sasuke with his chidori , and Naruto with his rasengan. Both colliding with the other , the power of the collision manifesting a large black sphere suspended in the air. The two boys once friends and brothers now enemy's stared at each other one with hate and malice , the other with pain and sadness. When suddenly a tear rips through the air behind the young blond boy dragging him through it and closing as quickly as it had appeared. The young Uchiha being suddenly and startlingly filled with despair at the loss of his friend when he remembered the words of his brother itachi (I killed my best friend in order to gain these eyes foster your hate for me and when you have the same power come and find me). Sasuke now filled with rage, hate, and despair was flooded with torrent of power as his sharingan fully awakening to there power. When Naruto opened his eyes he found himself in a patch of buttercups(though he didn't now that)in a strange and unfamiliar cavern.

Were am I ;he said to himself before the fatigue and exhaustion took Naruto opened his eyes he found himself in his inner world , and saw two large red eyes staring at him in annoyance

[so Naruto what have you gotten us into this time] said the Ninetails.

 ** _[Authors notes, this is my first attempt at righting a fanfic so please if you find any mistakes let me know so I can fix it right away. Also this chapter has been edited a little for any one just now reading it._**

 ** _anyway that's all for now ill see ya'll next chapter till then the WinterKing waits on his throne]_**


	2. The caretaker arives

Chapter one

[The caretaker arrives]

Ninetails? What do ya want ya dumb fox?

[What I want is to crush you and be free of this prison but thanks to that damned forth Hokage I am stuck in your pathetic body. So for now what I want is to know were you ended up stranding us puny boy. The fox replied whit a deep voice. So out with it were are we boy?]

I dunno I dint exactly get a good look around before I passed out from exhaustion; said Naruto.

[Well I did and I don't think were in the land of fire anymore. I don't even think were in the land of the ninja at all in fact; stated the fox.]

Wait what!?; yelled Naruto.

[It seems that the tear we in-countered teloported us to another world entirely. said the Ninetails sleepily]

? They awoke with a start at the loud explosion that rumbled the whole of ruins. They had no clue as to what made the sound but one thing was for certain. They had to look for the cause of the sound. They hurriedly put on there robes and entered the ruins to look for cause of the explosion and they soon found it. The unknown figure stared shocked and horrified at what she saw. A young boy with sun touched blond hair lay in the patch of buttercups still as could be. The figure feared the worse until she could feel the steady rise and fall of his chest.

What happened to you my child; she said voice full of concern do not worry I shall take good care of you. I will keep you safe my child.

Naruto awoke on plush and comfortable bed. He couldn't help but to compare it to the one in his apartment. This one was definitely better and the room was quite big but he still liked his apartment. He was pulled from his thoughts by the door opening. He quickly lay-ed back down and pretended to sleep. As the unknown figure approached Naruto tensed and readied his self for a fight. But what happened caught him completely of guard.

I know your awake my child said the unknown figure her voice was soft and gentle.

After a while Naruto decided to give up the act and confront the unknown figure . But what he saw only confused him you can release your transformation jutsu miss he said wondering why she felt the need to disguise herself in the first place.

My child what are you talking about transformation justu I have never heard of such a thing. said the unknown figure

Naruto could only stare at in confusion ween a familiar vioce spoke up [She is no ninja boy that is her natural appearance said the fox amused with the boys stupidity.]

Oh was all Naruto could respond with.

Well what is your name my child, mine is toriel caretaker of ruins; asked toriel in a kind and soft voice.

The names Naruto Uzumaki miss goat lady; said Naruto in his usual cheerful and friendly manner.

Heheheh well my child you must be hungry would you like some pie; she asked just as friendly.

Do you have any ramen; asked Naruto excitedly.

I am sorry my child but I do not; said toriel worriedly.

Oh, well that sucks but its ok ill take some pie then; said Naruto.

Oh well ok then do you like butterscotch or cinnamon; asked toriel.

It dosnt matter im just really hungry; said Naruto.

Well then just wait a few moments and ill have a pie ready for you; said toriel who went straight to work on the young boys pie after all he did sleep for nearly a week.

 _ **[authors notes, Hey guys just got done editing this chapter I tried making it a little easier to follow so tell me what you think. until next we meet the WinterKing waits on his throne]**_


	3. What to do

Chapter two

a change of heart

I have to hurry; kakashi thought to him self as leapt from tree limb to tree limb as fast as he could.

With each passing moment a felling of dread crept further and further up his spine. As he drew near to wear he was sure heed find Naruto and Sasuke still fighting he was greeted with a much different scene.

He found Sasuke unconscious. But were was that knucklehead Naruto. Kakashi didn't want to consider the worst just yet how was he going to face sakura who was patiently waiting for them both to return home.

Come on Naruto were are you he yelled out into the rain but there was nothing but silence in return.

Suddenly Sasuke stirred slowly lifting himself up Kakashi rushed to the boy who finally seemed to notice him.

Sasuke wears Naruto kakashi asked patiently awaiting a reply Sasuke could only lower his head in shame at what he had done. I'm so sorry Kakashi sensei but hes gone and its all my fault Sasuke broke down into a heap of tears.

Kakashi was stunned he didn't know what to think but he could tell there was more to this story that Sasuke was unable to tell him at the moment.

Back at the village in the medical center Sasuke explained everything after he was done Shikamaru was able to piece a hypothesis together. After Shikamaru was done Sasuke spoke up in restrained voice so what your saying is that when our jutsus collided the force was strong enough to rip a hole in reality and were ever that hole led to is were Naruto is.

Yes that's exactly what im saying but there's no sound proof and theres no telling if hill even be able to return said Shikamaru. That thought waid heavy on the young Uchiha's mind. Well I guess will just have to find a way wont we said Kakashi. A unison of yeah! could be heard from down the hall.

I sleep for what! shouted Naruto in shock.

For nearly a whole week my child replied Toriel sipping her tea.

[Shes right boy I was watching the whole, time and your wounds were also healing much slower than usual, stated the fox in a very lax manner]. A deep sigh escaped Naruto and he leaned back to take it all in. He wasn't sure what to do so for now he would just go along with it.

 _ **[Author's notes, sorry guys I know that my bad righting skills must've got on ya'lls nerves butt I'm fixing it so don't worry from now on I'll do better promise.**_

 _ **Till next we meat the WinterKing waits on his throne]**_


	4. Through the Ruins

Chapter Three

Through the ruins

Well my child I must be going I need to check the ruins in case anymore children have fallen said toriel.

What do ya mean granny goat said Naruto more than a little confused.

Well child you've fallen to the underground said toriel.

The underground wears that granny goat asked Naruto not quit getting it.

My child your trapped here with me and the other monsters of the underground said Toriel sadly.

Trapped what do ya mean and I haven't seen or met any monsters granny goat said Naruto getting more and more confused by the minute.

My child I am monster if you could not tell said Toriel chuckling lightly.

No your not granny goat monsters are scary and cruel and your neither of those things. Your super nice and caring unlike Orochimaru and Itachi there monsters not you said Naruto stareing at the ground with an angry expression.

Toriel wondered who these so called monsters were but decided against asking instead she focused on calming Naruto. Well that's enough on that matter lets get ready to go and check the ruins shale we said Toriel in comforting tone.

When Naruto heard this his mood instantly lightened and a wide smile came across his face yeah your right we do need to get ready. Uhhhhh do you know were my things are asked Naruto.

Oh yes child I washed and repaired your cloths and your items are the room with them said Toriel cheerfully.

Thanks ill only take a minute said Naruto rushing to the room he woke up in. Finding his cloths and favorite jacket easily he quickly got dressed and did a once over of himself he'd never seen his jacket look so new before. After he was done looking himself over he did a weapons check he had ten shuriken 7 kuni knives 2 scrolls a pouch of food pills from kiba 6 paper bombs and 1 demon wind shuriken. Naruto wasn't happy with the amount of ninja tools he had but he'd just have to make do for now besides he still had his ninjutsu and taijutsu after all. Exiting the room he made his way to living room and joined Toriel.

NO! yelled the infuriated Hokage Shizune bowed and left the room quickly clutching the paperwork that lady Tsunade refused to even look at right now. When the news of Narutos disappearance reached her she was stunned and furious but she quickly sank into a deep depression drinking and gambling none stop during the week Sasuke was recovering. When she was told that there was a chance he could still be alive it broke the dark shadow of despair quickly. After Shikiamaru explained the situation Naruto was in the lady Hokage quickly set a team to work on discovering a way to bring Naruto back.

Jiraiya do you have news from lord fukasaku asked lady Tsunade.

Sadly no they've been trying to sense him through nature energy but have had no luck in doing so said Jiraiya sadly.

Where could he be said lady Tsunade.

You don't think he could actually be in a different world do you Jiraiya asked Tunade i'm worried hes gotten himself into a lot of trouble and not to mention Sasukes sudden change in character.

Its like Narutos disappearance broke him but why he left to join Orochimaru and fought and nearly killed Naruto yet when he saw him get sucked in by the tear he changed stated Tsunade.

Maybe Naruto cracked his shell of hate just enough for Sasuke to realize his mistakes said Kakashi from the door and when Naruto was sucked through the tear Sasuke blamed himself because if not for his selfish actions and jealousy then this would never have happened stated Kakashi as he interred the room shutting the door behind him.

Kakashi what brings you here asked Tsunade.

just reporting that we've found the cause of the tear and how to make a controlled replica of it but we don't know if it'll open to the same place said Kakashi.

Upon hearing this both Tsunade and Jiraiya jumped up and started for the door well there's only one way to find out were going to bring Naruto home Kakashi get Sakura and Sasuke i'm sure there going to want to help said Tsunade.

yes mam answered Kakashi and quickly set out to get them.

Don't worry Naruto we will get you home thought Tsunade as they hurried to where they wear planing to reopen the tear.

As Naruto fallowed Toriel closely behind at her request he noticed many monsters in the ruins and wondered how they all got trapped down hear. Hey granny goat how did all of y'all get stuck in this place and why cant you leave Naruto asked.

Upon hearing his question she slowed Naruto noticed and wondered why.

my child have you not heard the stories and the tails of the war between humans and monsters and how the humans trapped all of the monsters underground asked Toriel.

Naruto stopped walking when he heard this his mind swimming in questions and thoughts. Toriel stopped as well worried about the child.

My child are you alright Toriel asked concerned.

yeah i'm fine just thinking is all said Naruto.

About asked Toriel.

Whether or not to explain my situation said Naruto.

Situation what situation asked Toriel now very concerned for the child.

Naruto decided to explain every thing [mostly because Toriel was worrying so much] as he continued walking with Toriel even the parts wear ninetails and himself talked when he was done they wear nearly at the entrance to the ruins.

Well my child you have had a very hard life said Toriel.

As they neared the entrance they heard a scream and both rush to find the cause. What they found wasn't good. There was a young child in a blue and purple striped shirt being attacked by a strange flower. Toriel was about to step in when suddenly they vanished out of thin air and then reappeared right in front of her in Narutos arms. Toriel was stunned and at a loss for words when Naruto suddenly stood making a strange gesture with his hands and shouting shadow clone jutsu and with a puff of smoke there were three of him. One of the Narutos jumped In front of Toriel and the child while one stood by another they rushed forward one lifting his hand while the other started to claw the air above the others palm.

suddenly a swirling blue mass formed in Narutos hand the other retreating back to stand guard with the other in front of Toriel and the child. The other Naruto rushing towards the strange flower with the strange ball in his hands. Thrusting it into the ground only inches away from the flower he yelled rasengan an explosion of dust and rubble following suet. When the dust settled the flower was no were to be seen.

That's right you better run ya dumb flower said Naruto enthusiastically.

My child what in the world was that asked Toriel worriedly when suddenly the other narutos vanished in puff of smoke startling the poor goat monster.

That was my rasengan Naruto said casually don't'cha remember granny goat.

So that's what you were telling me about said Toriel well it was a shocking display to say the lest. Now child are injured are you in any pain do you need anything Toriel asked the child.

No I'm fine thank you though said the child happily.

Thank goodness I was worried for a moment said Toriel. What is your name my child.

My names Frisk said the child with a big smile.

 _ **[Authors notes, This was a pain to edit but I did it and I hope you enjoy it also I recently made a tumbler blog for my story for those of you who may have questions or ideas. Till next we meat the WinterKing waits on his throne]**_


	5. The chid arives

Chapter 4

The child arrives

''Frisk that's an adorable name''said Toriel smiling down at the child who was starring at Naruto with wonder ''this is Naruto Uzamaki he has been staying with me for the past few days''

''Why did he fall down too'' asked the curios child still starring at him intently.

''Not exactly he...well I'm not quite sure myself''' said Toriel looking to the young ninja for answers ''do you know how you got here''

''Nope no idea'' said Naruto casually ''last thing I remember is my FIGHT with Sasuke then all'va sudden I end up hear''

''What ever were you FIGHTing for'' asked Toriel concerned for young boy ''was that why I found you so badly injured''

''Probably'' said Naruto without a care in the world he was more focused on Frisk who was still starring at him ''uuuuhhhhh can you stop starring at me kid its kinda freaking me out a little''

''Oh I'm so sorry I just couldn't take my eyes of you is all'' said Frisk

''Uh whys that kid'' asked Naruto

''Oh no reason your just hot not to stare at'' said Frisk with a sly face

''I don't really get it but whatever'' said Naruto not really sure what was going on Frisk could only stare at him shocked that he didn't catch their FLIRT. It took everything Toriel had not to burst into laughter ''well children I think its about time we make our way back to my place'' said Toriel barley able to hold back.

''alright lets get going'' said Naruto

''Hey can I ride piggy back Naruto'' asked Frisk the failed attempt at FLIRTing completely forgotten

''Sure kid why not'' replied Naruto casually as Frisk trotted up to him reaching their tiny arms out for Naruto to pick them up and set them down on his back.

''well lets be on our way then'' said Toriel taking the lead and guiding the children back to her home.

 _ **[Authors notes, Sorry for the wait guys I know I took me a while but here It is the next chapter hope you enjoy also if you didn't know already I edited the earlier chapters.**_

 _ **Till next we meet the WinterKing waits on his throne.]**_


End file.
